The invention pertains polymeric fibers coated with an olefin block copolymer resin and laminates comprising polymeric fibers embedded in a resin of olefin block copolymers. The tapes and the laminates are especially suitable for antiballistic applications as well as composite applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,370 discloses a mat of mutually intersecting elongate elements. The elongated elements may be produced from a polymeric film coated on both sides with a polymeric material having a lower softening temperature range than the middle, i.e. central layer. The thus obtained composite film is slit to form elongate elements. The mat is then formed with the elongate elements by weaving, knitting or by laying down of a fibrous web. The mat is consolidated by heating the mat to fuse the tapes at least at their intersections. Prior to fusion a stack of two or more mats may be formed to obtain a product comprising at least two woven or knitted mats.
EP 1 403 038 discloses a method for reinforcing an article by attaching to at least one surface of said article a tape, film or yarn. The tape, film or yarn can be formed of any drawn thermoplastic material. A drawn thermoplastic polymer of the AB or ABA type is preferred. The tape, film or yarn of the AB or ABA type is used in a form where the tape, film or yarn are at angle to each other.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative to prior art yarns or laminates suitable for use in anti-ballistic and composite applications that exhibit lighter weight, improved temperature performance and improved or at least comparable elasticity.